


Speaking of a Man

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Current relationship?, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), miss branjie, miss vanjie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Vanessa’s ideal date that she outlines in “Drag Queen Video Dates” is based off a real one that she had with Brooke. Here is that story.





	Speaking of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl is back, cause I stayed up till 3am looking at the Branjie tag. I haven’t loved a ship this much in YEARS. So here’s a little fluffy one shot based off of Vanessa’s “Drag Queen Video Dates” video.

It was three am.

Vanessa entered the apartment slowly, letting the chaos and adrenaline from the night fall off her shoulders. The wig and makeup were mostly gone at this point, leaving just Jose with only pieces of Vanessa that he carried with him.

He noticed the lights were on in the kitchen/dining area, and only had half a mind to be nervous, before a familiar voice called to him.

“Papi? Is that you?”

Jose immediately felt a smile envelop his face, and suddenly his tired feet couldn’t move fast enough. The kitchen was filled with a warm light and an addicting smell. The table was set, and it looked like someone had found his good silverware. And, best of all, standing 6-foot something in his kitchen, was the most beautiful face Jose had ever seen.

“Hi honey. I’m home.”

Brock smiled at Jose and wrapped his long limbs around every part of the younger man that he could reach, as he pulled Jose in for a kiss. They stayed there for a moment, relieved to have finally gotten some alone time together. Their schedules had been hectic, and on the few days they could spare to see each other, they were usually so exhausted that they just fell asleep in each other’s arms. Not that either minded.

To the rest of the world it looked like Vanessa couldn’t stand silence, but Jose was different. He craved quiet and peace. Both of which Brock gladly gave him, as well as a home-cooked meal every once in a while. The luxury of a peaceful partnership was all that Jose had been looking for; he hadn’t meant to stumble upon something so much deeper, and more precious. Maybe that made him a romantic, but maybe that was just what Brock had done to him.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, but Brock was loath to let go, and kept his arms locked around Jose’s waist, as the younger queen looked around to see the massive spread of food on his small dining room table. Not just any food, seafood, his favorite. But of course, Brock knew that. Jose never even told him it was his favorite. Well, Jose never had to tell Brock anything, he just knew. And there was a certain comfort that came with the ease of their communication.

“Hungry?”

Jose only nodded, pressing one more kiss to Brock’s cheek before walking over to the table.

“Did my best with the oysters, but I’m no professional.”

“It looks amazing! You are amazing.” Jose kissed Brock sweetly, making him blush. “I mean, it’s a lil creepy that you came to my apartment when I wasn’t here, but it’s cute though.”

Brock laughed. Open and honest, making Jose’s chest ache just a little more.

The food was incredible, and Jose stuffed his face, but the even more incredible thing was having Brock sitting across from him, blushing every time their eyes or hands met.

Jose felt whole in those moments, when Vanessa and Brooke were away, and Jose and Brock could just relax. There wasn’t a camera to be wary of, or an interviewer prodding for “the tea.” It was just the candlelight and the feeling of absolute peace that always seemed to accompany Brock’s presence.

As the meal wound down, Brock made to clean the dishes, but Jose stopped him, opting to grab a bottle of wine and Brock’s hand. He led the Canadian queen out the back door to an almost empty parking lot. Brock had a confused look on his face, but acquiesced, when he was with Jose, he just let things happen, and they always usually seemed to work out. Jose plopped down on the street and lay back, so Brock followed suit. Brock felt ridiculous, but with the look of joy on Jose’s face as they lay together, he knew he would do anything, no matter how ridiculous, to see that smile.

The spectacle of the night sky enveloped both their visions. It was a clear night, and the stars seemed to be shining just for the two of them.

Jose reached to interlock his fingers with Brock’s, and the two lay there for what felt like hours.

Just as Brock swore he saw the outline of the sun, headlights cut through his field of vision. He and Jose jumped up from their paradise, and out of the way as the car honked loudly at them and sped off. Brock tried to catch his breath, but Jose lost it. That all-too-familiar deep, full-bellied laugh rang out and echoed off the apartment complex’s walls. Suddenly, Brock couldn’t help it anymore, and the two collapsed into hysterics.

…

Vanessa tries to keep the specifics vague, tries to imagine another person, any other person than Brooke. But she could only ever imagine one face, one tall, stupid, Canadian face. It made her job a bit hard, since she was supposed to be “looking for love,” but if she were being honest, Vanessa knows there is no need to look anymore.

She talks about wanting someone tall and white. Again, she is vague, so as to throw off any potential linking of the two queens. But speak of the devil, Brock calls her during the middle of filming, and she knows her smile gives her away. He asks her when she will be home, and she rolls her eyes in mock annoyance to the camera, but there is no heat in her eyes. Only a slight twinkle, and an upturned corner of her mouth, but she feels the camera looking right through her. She finally hangs up, and the butterflies dissipate, but they linger just below the surface all day.

Until she finally makes her way up the stairs to her apartment, where the fire is lit, there is food on the table, and Brock is in her arms.


End file.
